I. Marlene King
Ina Marlene King known professionally as I. Marlene King is a writer, producer and director. She is also the executive producer and showrunner on the ABC Family/Freeform teen drama Pretty Little Liars ''and it's official spin-offs, ''Ravenswood and Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Life and Career On March 25, 2019, it was announced that Marlene King had signed a two-year overall deal with the Disney-owned corporation, 20th Century Fox Television. It was originally reported as being Marlene's official exit from Warner Bros and, as a result, Freeform. However, these reports later proved to be false. She confirmed that she would not be leaving Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists behind despite her deal with 20th Century Fox Television. Episodes Written of Pretty Little Liars (30/160) Season 1 (7/22) * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Keep Your Friends Close * Know Your Frenemies * A Person of Interest (co-written with Jonell Lennon) * For Whom the Bell Tolls Season 2 (4/22) * It's Alive * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * UnmAsked Season 3 (4/22) * It Happened 'That Night' * The Lady Killer * Misery Loves Company (co-written with Jonell Lennon) * A DAngerous GAme Season 4 (4/22) * 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e * Now You See Me, Now You Don't (co-written with Bryan M. Holdman) * Grave New World (co-written with Joseph Dougherty & Oliver Goldstick) * A is for Answers Season 5 (5/22) * EscApe From New York * Miss Me x 100 * Taking This One to the Grave * How the 'A' Stole Christmas (co-written with Kyle Bown) * Welcome to the Dollhouse Season 6 (3/20) * Game On, Charles (co-written with Lijah J. Barasz) * Game Over, Charles * Hush Hush Sweet Liars Season 7 (3/20) * Tick-Tock, Bitches * The DArkest Knight (co-written with Maya Goldsmith) * Till DeAth Do Us PArt (co-written with Maya Goldsmith & Kyle Bown) Episodes Directed of Pretty Little Liars (6/160) Season 3 (1/22) * Misery Loves Company Season 4 (2/22) * 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e * A is for Answers Season 5 (1/25) * How the 'A' Stole Christmas Season 6 (1/20) * Game Over, Charles Season 7 (1/20) * Till DeAth Do Us PArt Episodes Written of Ravenswood (2/10) Ravenswood (2/10) * Pilot * Scared to Death Episodes Written of The Perfectionists (2/10) Season 1 (2/10) * Pilot * Sex, Lies and Alibis Trivia * Marlene has two sons, Emerson and Atticus, with her wife Shari. * Both of her sons have appeared in the series. * King graduated from Pepperdine University with a major in Broadcasting. ** Her personal history of attending Pepperdine University inspired her to have Emily Fields attended the college. * In "Over My Dead Body", Marlene's name is on the name-tag that the waitress is wearing when she complements "A" on his/hers, pretty eyes. * Marlene made her first cameo appearance in 'Til DeAth Do Us PArt, where she played a photographer at Aria and Ezra's wedding. In this cameo, she was able to do the iconic, "shh", something she's always wanted to do since the series aired. * Her favorite PLL ship to write is Emison, although she has refused to say which ship is her personal favorite. * She first heard about the Pretty Little Liars book series when she was walking out of a meeting from then then-ABC Family network. The executives handed her the book, and she called them back to tell them that she had to do something with the books.https://youngentertainmentmag.com/yem-talks-marlene-king * Whenever Sara Shepard is in town, the pair hang out. However, they aren't close friends. * She only decided to reveal who A is when she thought people were getting antsy and had, "hung in there long enough".https://youngentertainmentmag.com/yem-talks-marlene-king/ * Her favorite book growing up was, "The Hardy Boys". Gallery Marlene_King_22nd_Annual_GLAAD_Media_Awards_E-WFlCFCau5l.jpg 8jIY0jJB.jpeg Joseph+Dougherty+Pretty+Little+Liars+Screening+Io64rImfBiVl.jpg Joseph+Dougherty+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+wjfCl53FuCgl.jpg Emerson+King+Pretty+Little+Liars+Screening+asXnkPK7Ywvl.jpg Marlene+King+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+aGFoD7_DrPyl.jpg Marlene+King+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+FVIDKCXOJAtl.jpg Marlene+King+Pretty+Little+Liars+Celebrates+3-DfWTU5E-ml.jpg marlene-king.jpg marlene-king-spoile.jpg pretty-little-liars-cast-and-marlene-king.jpg 11098497_1581504495463290_1094902696_n.jpg 11116744_877679868941172_1775404907_n.jpg Screen_shot_2015-04-14_at_5.42.03_PM.png Marlene-king-black-hoodie.jpg CTeYfaPUAAA3 8J.jpg Huytretrytuuioip.png Gsrtyfutfkyutre5654w.png Gygyhu7ytr76riop.png Dsfaewrgvergearf.png Hdsftyfuij.png Mhgfdfj.png 145071 2938-900x0.jpg|Marlene as "photographer" in PLL Capture+ 2019-02-05-14-55-22~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-03-14-05-09~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-27-22-35-14~2.png References Category:Producer Category:Writer Category:Directors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Pretty Little Liars Staff and Production Crew Category:Season 7 Category:The Perfectionists Staff and Production Crew